Naughty Girl
by MissTayllorBaby
Summary: Bella explores her wild side when she meets a curious stranger at a club, but it might turn out to be more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Special thank you to the lovely ladies at PTB for helping me tweak. :) Enjoy!**

-:-

Edward handed the waitress another $20 and thanked her for being so attentive. She'd been keeping him well served all night, he barely finished one drink and she'd have another ready for him. He'd lost his girlfriend in the crowd probably two hours ago, and had yet to miss her. He was perfectly content to just sit and drink and watch the other patrons, especially the busty dark haired girl in the turquoise tube top.

Bella tugged at her top again, wishing she'd had the sense to wear something else. She'd felt much braver in the tight, cleavage-revealing top and short shorts in her room before she'd left for the club. She realized she'd probably been crazy to come alone, but she'd been in the mood to go out and dance and didn't see any reason to stay in simply because her roommate didn't feel like going out.

She'd been having a pretty good time, dancing with a few guys, talking with some acquaintances who were there for a bachelorette party. But if one more guy stared at her chest, she decided she may well backhand him. She knew she shouldn't have worn the shirt she had on, as self-conscious as she sometimes got about her fairly impressive chest. But she'd been feeling a little naughty while getting ready early and had thought she'd be able to pull it off. Every one of her dance partners had seemed to have difficultly realizing there was more to her than her chest, and the guy in the corner near the bar who couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, either.

When she realized her bottle of Smirnoff was empty, she went brushing past a petite redhead who'd been making her rounds with nearly every guy in the place, and headed over to the bar for another drink. While she waited for the bartender to grab her drink, she glanced over to the corner, grumbling to herself when she realized the guy was looking at her again. Well, not so much her; his eyes hadn't made it past chest-level.

Bella paid the bartender and took her drink, marching over to the table the guy was sitting at. She slipped her finger under his chin and tilted his head up. "I'm up here."

Edward snickered and looked up at her, making eye contact. "I see that."

"Well, you hadn't noticed that before, apparently." She set her drink down on his table, saying, "If you want to see them that much, here." She pulled her tank top down, giving him a generous view of her breasts. "Happy now?" She lifted her top back up, reached for her drink and turned to walk away when Edward grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled her back towards him.

He slowly grabbed more and more of the fabric, his hand moving to the top, bringing her shirt down again. He unconsciously licked his lips, more than slightly turned on- not only by the sight of her delicious looking breasts, but the tiny silver hoop dangling from her right nipple. "I like this.." he said quietly, reaching to lift the ring up and let it fall.

Bella had to bite her lip to keep from moaning- the ring had never had held anything but aesthetic value to her, but she'd never had a hot guy tugging on it before either.

"What the fuck is going on over here?"

Bella quickly pulled her shirt back up and turned to see the little redhead she'd been running into all night standing next to her.

"Hey Vicky." Edward said, smirking, obviously amused by the situation.

Vicky turned to Bella, "Get the hell away from my boyfriend, bitch!"

Bella quickly regained her composure and got her drink off the table and took a few steps away from the offensive fire crotch. "You have nothing to worry about, I don't want your boyfriend. I have better things to do than babysit boys with wandering eyes while their girlfriends are out on the dance floor fucking other guys with her clothes on." She turned back to Edward just long enough to make a teasing kissy face and then started to walk off.

Victoria whirled around, her hand raised to take a slap at Bella. She barely even made contact with her, but Bella dropped the Smirnoff bottle and came back after her.

Bella's fist balled up almost on it's own will and was crashing against Victoria's cheek before Bella realized what was happening. She watched in shock as Victoria fell to the floor, shrieking, and people began to gather around them, watching. 'Shit…' She hadn't meant to hit her quite that hard.

Edward made no move to break up the fight; he was too amused at what was unfolding to try to stop it. He looked up from the scene on the floor as he heard yelling, seeing two bouncers pulling the girls apart after Victoria had gotten up off the floor and gone after Bella again.

Out of nowhere, three cops appeared, taking both Victoria and Bella by surprise as they were handed over to the cops by the bouncers.

Bella automatically started demanding to know what was going on as one of the officers pulled her hands behind her and slapped handcuffs on her. "This is fucking insane! We were barely fighting!"

One of the bouncers informed Bella of the "zero tolerance for violence" the club had as cuffs were also put on Victoria.

Edward finally stood up as the girls were getting ushered towards the door, realizing that they were probably about to be hauled off to the station. The third cop grabbed Edward, telling him to stay out of it.

Bella struggled to turn around to see where Edward was as the cop tugged her along towards the door. This whole damn thing was his fault! She saw him standing maybe four feet from her and yelled, "Next time I see you I'll fucking tear you apart!"

Edward chuckled a little, "Is that a promise?"

"YES!" she hollered as the cop pushed her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it's taken forever and a day to get this up, my life has been something chaotic these last few months. Well, here it is! Reviews cure cancer. I swear. :)**

-:-

Bella sneered at Victoria from the chair she'd been put in; a massive police officer seated himself beside her to make sure that she and Victoria stayed away from one other while they each got to make their phone call. Bella could overhear Victoria talking to her parents about her- saying that she'd just been attacked by this awful girl who was after her 'precious Edward.' Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. She had a feeling that if anyone was going to get blamed, it was going to be her. She had given her statement as soon as they had arrived at the station and had immediately noticed the officer seemed more amused by the story than convinced she was telling the truth, even though she had given him the straight story.

Bella finally got her turn at the phone and dialed her apartment to talk to her roommate. The phone rang several times when finally she heard, "This is Alice and Bella, we're obviously not here, but leave us a message and we'll get back to you eventually!" Bella kicked at the floor with her foot, 'Now she decides to go out!'. Figuring she may as well explain she wasn't coming home, she waited for the beep. "Hey, it's Bella, Ummm… I won't be home tonight; I ... uh… kind of got arrested."

"What the fuck?" Alice shrieked, grabbing the phone.

"Oh, hey… um, yeah… I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, or evening, something like that." Bella said. "Actually, shit. Can you come pick me up over here? My car is at the club, still…"

"What the fuck happened?" Alice asked anxiously.

"I kind of got into a fight at the bar, so I got arrested, and they're keeping me in jail overnight. But I guess I could be here longer if that little bitch somehow convinces them it's my fault and presses charges or something."

"Off the phone, Miss," an officer told Bella, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I gotta go, I'll try to call you tomorrow when, or _if_, I get out." Bella said, hanging up the phone.

"Follow me, Miss," the officer said, walking past a cluster of desks and down a hall to the holding cells. He opened one of the barred door of the cell and gently pushed Bella inside.

She trudged across the tiny room, plopped down on the bench, and looked up across the hall- to find that she was directly across from Victoria who was sniveling in the corner of her cell. Bella couldn't help but laugh at her. This must have been like culture shock to her or something; she seemed like the kind of girl who'd been raised in a world where nothing bad ever happened and if something did- it could always be fixed with money.

Victoria glared at Bella and then turned away to face another wall.

Bella just shook her head and tried her best to get comfortable on the bench, figuring she was going to be there a while anyway. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she heard was the sound of doors clanging open. She looked up to see Victoria's door being opened, and an officer telling her that her bail had been posted and she was free to leave. "Figures," Bella mumbled to herself, getting up and walking over to the bars.

Victoria made a face at Bella as she walked down the hall, whining about how unfair it was that she had to stay in jail at all. A few minutes later the officer that had escorted Victoria out came back to stand in front of Bella's cell. "Miss Swan, as of now, both you and Miss White are being charged with disorderly conduct, but according to witnesses at the club, the scuffle appears to have been your fault, so Miss White has the option of pressing charges of assault against you."

Bella knew it was in her best interest not to argue, so she just sighed and nodded. "Fine." She watched him walk down the hall and disappear and rested her forehead against the cool bars. She sort of always wondered what things would look like from a jail cell but had never actually expected to find out.

She paced around the cell for a while, thinking the worst part of this entire experience was going to be finding a way to pass the time. She wondered what her parents were going to say about this. She knew her dad wasn't going to be able to say much- she remembered him telling her about a couple of bar fights he'd been in, although to her knowledge, he'd never ended up in jail over them.

When she had about become dizzy from walking in circles around the tiny room, she dropped back down onto the bench. She wished she'd worn a watch so she'd have a clue what time it was, how long she'd been there and how much longer she was going to have to stay. She stretched out along the bench again, figuring sleeping, or at least trying to, would be the best way to pass the time.

-:-

"Miss Swan!" The officer repeated for the fourth time.

Bella nearly fell off the bench at the sound of the officer's voice echoing off the walls. "What?"

"You're free to go," he said, opening the door to the cell.

"Huh?" She knew she hadn't been asleep that long, had she?

"Your bail has been posted, you're free to go."

Bella's jaw dropped. How the hell had Alice managed to find the money to post her bail? She walked out of the cell and down the hall to the office area, looking around for Alice. She didn't see anyone except for an officer sitting behind a desk typing what was presumably information on her and… that fucking guy from the bar. Bella blinked a few times, positive she was having an outright hallucination. She took the papers the cop standing next to her was handing her and walked through the gate into the area where he was standing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of jail," he replied, smiling.

"But… I… " Bella couldn't even think of anything to say as he opened the door and led her outside. She'd been furious with him a few hours ago and now… Well, not so much. "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. "You need a ride back to the club to get your car or anything?"

"Um, yeah, actually…" Bella trailed off as she looked around the parking lot.

"I'm over here," he told her, pointing to the BMW.

"Yeah, I figured you probably wouldn't be behind the wheel of one of those Crown Victorias with the stylish red and blue lights," Bella remarked, then thanked him as he opened the door for her.

He chuckled and paused before walking around the car to let himself in. "I'm Edward. What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Cool." He got in the car and waited for her to get in and buckle up before starting the engine.

She turned to look at him, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Edward asked, turning out of the parking lot.

"Bail me out."

Edward stopped at a red light and glanced at her, smirking. "You promised to tear me apart the next time you saw me, so here I am."


End file.
